fictfan07's The Waterboy
by fanfic meister
Summary: When a water boy gets fed up by constant teasing of the people around the years, he displays a natural skill as a football player. Parody on that comedy movie, read and review and don't sue me if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters used in this parody story I'm making. This is just for the readers' entertainment purposes only. I don't even own the movie.

Muñoz Pictures and fictfan07 productions presents

The Fenton boy

The story starts at a prestigious university of the regions known as University of Toonpolis where the Toonpolis Badgermoles are having a great practice session of football and a famous veteran coach named Ozai was telling his team to do on the practices and then Zhao, a legend football player comes over, and says "Hey coach Ozai how are you doing?" Ozai just laughed at this and said to Zhao "If it isn't Zhao, why I am not surprised to you snooping around on my football field on the first day of practice." Zhao just replied, "Because you have a great football team; enough to win another championship trophy." 

Ozai then says to Zhao "Is just like my old man used to tell me the only thing better than to have a smoked sea slug dinner is to have 5 smoked sea slug dinners ha ha." Then out from the dressing room to the football field came out a goofy looking waterboy named Danny Fenton (he is normal in here and none of his cool ghost powers). Then one of the Badgermoles players named Skulker says, "Hey there is the shit head." Danny Fenton was carrying some waterboy supplie like glasses and a variety of water. Danny serves out some water in a plastic glass and drinks it in a dorky way. Danny drinks the water and says "It's clean and cold, and that's what I call a high quality H2O." Then Skulker throws a football right to Danny's head and Danny feels pain from it and replies to them "On the head, very funny ha." The other players just keep laughing at him.

Zhao meanwhile speaks to Ozai and tells him, "Hey do you have any magic besides that legendary green notebook you have coach Ozai." Ozai grips tight to a green notebook and replies, "I may be have a couple of plays hidden somewhere on my sleeve". On the playing field, Danny Fenton works in the table classifying his water and then checks a note in the suggestions box where he reads the note coming from the team. 

"_Dear Waterboy: Why don't you eat crap and kill yourself. _

_Signed, _

_The team"_

Danny says, "Well, that's not what I would call a constructive critic." Then out of the nowhere a football jock named Dash Baxter roughs him up with the water and says "Looks like you need a shower, stinky" Dash laughs at him, while Danny replies to him "Listen if you need to rough me up that bad do whatever you want just don't waste any water because that's bad policy." Dash then says "Okay then how about this." Dash punches him and dumps an empty bucket on top of Danny's head and the rest of the team continue on roughing him up like if he was their own punching bag, and coach Ozai has become angry about this so he calls one of his assistant coaches Mr. Lancer, "Hey Lancer what he is still doing here? I thought I told you to get rid of him last season." Mr. Lancer says to his boss "Yes you told me that but truly I don't thought it was for real, and besides he does a great job as waterboy." 

Ozai replies to this angrily, "That kiddo is distracting my team; I mean 18 years of this is enough." Ozai then directs to the waterboy, "Hey waterboy." Danny Fenton says to him "Yes Mr. Coach, what can I do for you?" Ozai yells "YOU'RE FIREDD!" Danny then says "Okay."

Danny rides his tractor unhappily back to his home on the Fenton Bayou which happens to be on the countryside of Toonpolis. There his mom Maddie Fenton is making dinner and she hears the tractor and happily waits as her son Danny has come back home. Danny enters home and his mom gladly says "Danny Fenton, come give your mom a kiss?" Danny waves to his pet Rapidash and then gives his mom a peck. Danny then sadly says to his mom "Mom something bad happened to me today." Maddie takes out a sharp knife from her pocket and asks "Did someone hurt my boy? Who hurt you? I want you to tell your mom who hurt you." Danny then said, "No one hurt me mom, is just that I lost today my job as the water distribution engineer." Maddie said "Did you lost your job as water boy?" Danny answered "Yes."

Maddie says "These are the best news I have ever heard in a while. Now you can spend your days here in home where you belong." Danny then says "Yeah but I was just thinking that I could get another water boy job for another team around." Maddie then says "Don't raise your voice to me Danny Fenton." Danny Fenton says "I would not do that mom. I don't like the confrontations. I am an Aquarius" Maddie chuckled and asked to her son "Who told you was an Aquarius?" Danny responded to his mom "That girl Sam Manson." Maddie Fenton then said "Danny Fenton do you remember what your mom told you about those little girls?" Danny responded, "Yeah I do."

_Flashback_

_A young Danny was in the kitchen with his mom Maddie and he was telling of the day he had. Young Danny "After that we want exploring in the forest for Caterpies and Kricketots. She was a nice person and her name was Sam." Maddie then just said, "I don't want you to associate with those girls anymore." Young Danny asked "Why not mom?" Maddie then said "Those little girls are the devil!"_

_End of Flashback_

Danny then tried to explain this to his mom again, "Mom you need to understand that I am a water boy, team gets thirsty and is my duty to serve them water. I like to be the one who gives the water to them." His mom then says "Yeah and they like to beat you up just for the sake of it"; Maddie says "Danny the thing is that you lack what people call the social skills people don't understand what you're saying, that is why you have no friends except your mom and Rapidash."

Danny went to his room and watching wrestling hero El Grapadura to calm down his nerves; EL Grapadura on the tv screen "(translation Spanish to English) I promise this one thing Iroh that I will open up a can of whoopass on that jerkwad and I will make him return from his ghetto home he came from, and that is a promise." Iroh then says "Strong words from a strong luchador named El Grapadura, and now our next call is from our good friend in the bayou Danny Fenton." Danny Fenton then says in a mumbling way "Hello is it possible to talk to El Grapadura." The luchador then says "Claro que sí señor F." Danny then says in goofy way "Grapadura, I know that sometimes in your matches you get sweaty after performing in them or kicking some ass, and I was wondering about something"; Grapadura then says "Sí cual es el punto." Danny then finishes "If you would like to hire the services of an experienced waterboy like me." El Grapadura laughs a bit and asks if he is 12 or 13, then Danny says "I'm 25 years old." El Grapadura and Iroh burst into huge laughs by hearing that from him and mocking him that he was probably still a virgin. Danny then went to sleep trying to forget about today.

Read and Review. This is a movie parodyon "The Waterboy". I just hope don't get sued since this is one of the good comedy movies of the 90s. Tell me if I need to work better on this.


	2. a talent discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters in this parody story. I do not even own the movie.

* * *

The next day Danny Fenton talked to his mother Maddie for one last job as waterboy, and after some convincing she accepted her son's last chance for a waterboy job. Danny got dressed up in a light blue suit and had his hair polished, and finally he was driving his tractor from his country home to another part of the famous Toonpolis city he got to a place known as the Southern University of Toonpolis, which was more of a rundown place. Danny was ecstatic to get another job as waterboy.

Danny got to the locker room of a college team known as the Turtle-seals of Southern University of Toonpolis, until he saw heard sounds coming from a room. Danny went to peek inside and there happened to be an old movie projector with a film of a past football game. A man was watching the game with a unusual look on his face, and started on watching mistakes of the past game. The man was named coach Cosmo (he is one of Timmy's fairy godparents in the Fairly Oddparents 

cartoon) and says while watching the video "This is the part that we let the other team get the ball, and then we fail one tackle, and another, and yet another tackle. Then that player drops the football, but has time to recover it and get into the touchdown zone before even our players know what happens." Cosmo saw Danny entering the room and greeted the youngster. Danny said to the coach nervously, "Hi sir, my name is… is Danny Fenton." Cosmo said, "Hi Danny, I am Coach Cosmo. Hey you have a nice suit there"; Danny replied to him "Thanks it is from my dad."

Danny then said, "Mr. Coach, if you let me I would like to require the position as water distribution engineer on your team." Then Cosmo entered hallucination state and starts saying "Hey come on everyone, come on, come on." Danny played along and entered the room while Cosmo continued talking "This is the new play. The quarterback will be in the central with two receivers in his left and one to his right. Once the quarterback has the ball, one receiver will go left and awaits for the ball, meanwhile the quarterback with the ball on his hands he fakes to the left, not he fakes to the right. (_Then he suddenly has something wrong) _I don't know what I am talking about, why the space is so small; 

I can't breathe." Coach Cosmo kept talking like that until Danny stepped up and gave him a glass of water. Cosmo says after that, "This water is good; this is much better than the water we serve to the team." Danny looked to see a disgusting water supplier and replied to the coach, "This is the water you give to the team. Please I would love to be your water boy on this team." Cosmo said, "I can't, this university is low on budget and can't pay you for your services." Danny replied to him that he would do it for free, and Cosmo reluctantly accepted his offer.

On the training field there was the team of the Turtle-seals having a training practice and Coach Cosmo was reading a book named "The complete idiot's guide to play football" and a hillbilly named Kenny McCormick (from South Park) appears to Cosmo and talks in a mumbling way that Cosmo more or less understands and replies to his hooded assistant coach "Okay just have the defense run sprints." Kenny thanks the coach and goes to the team talking in mumbling way to run sprints, and the team doesn't understand that much.

Danny meanwhile gets ready to work as waterboy, and checks on heat and temperature, then a Chinese American player named Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) appears to him and says, "Yo water better cold man." Danny says to Jake slowly "Yeah I know, but first I have to check out the water is already purified. I mean that to truly be sure of the its purity water needs to an external source of heat, so then I can work on making it cold. That's what my mom always said better safety than to be sorry." Jake then jokingly says to Danny "My momma says that too. You know it's good to listen to the elders' advices. I am Jake Long, and I am the kicker on this team for the field goals." Danny then notices the coach while coach Cosmo talks to himself "Listen I need your cooperation, and I really need it." Danny then asks to Jake "Is he alright?" Jake replies "Yes he is alright. The word is that he used to be assistant coach to a great football team, but in some time he suffered a mental breakdown. He'll snap out of it, make sure to tell me when the water gets cold okay man." Danny said his goodbye to his new friend and got back to work; meanwhile one of the jocks named Sokka said "Hey so we have a new waterboy, hey team why don't we make the new kid feel right at home." Sokka then told his team to run just directly where the new waterboy is, and he began quoting "Set, red 22, red 22 hut." He threw the football to one of the team members crashing into Danny. Everyone laughed on how the new waterboy was humiliated; then Wolfgang (from Hey Arnold cartoon) to the waterboy, "Hey waterboy check this out" and he spits a big loogie on the water.

This made Danny felt anger boiling up inside him as he goes into one of his flashbacks where he was always a target for the bullies, as the rest of the team was still laughing at him.

_Flashback_

_A younger Danny was working by the time with the badgermoles and then one of the older players got to him and said that same phrase "Hey water boy check this out." He spits on the cooler, and that makes the kid angry and was ready to hit him when coach Ozai interferes "My my my, what do we have in here? Is a puny water engineer going to hit one of my star players?" The young Danny then replied to it "he spit in the cccooler." Ozai chuckled at this, "He happens to be a finally tuned up athletic machine, and I am not going to let my football player be hit by some dumb waterboy, SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT?"_

_End of flashback_

Danny returned to himself and Cosmo asked "hey are you okay Danny?" Danny answered nervously "I am not going to hit him coach I swear it." Cosmo then said, "You better do something or you will be bullied for all the year." Danny replies to the coach "He happens to be a tuned up athletic machine", and Cosmo just said to his reply "I am not saying to attack him with all your rage, but you have to stand up for yourself. Believe me I know what I am saying."

Danny gets up and ponders on what the coach just said on the other hand the players were starting to bully him again and the quarterback Sokka says "Hey Moron. Heyyy Moronn." Danny turns to Sokka, while Sokka mockingly says "Duhh, look look at me I am the waterboyy duhh. I have a water spoon duh." The team was laughing at the imitation, and Danny was being angry again as he remembers the people who have been laughing at him during all these years, and finally he snapped and said "Stop making fun of me." Danny run wildly to where Sokka is and charges him with a powerful tackle knocking him down. Cosmo says, "WOW." Jake says "Damn"; Kenny says "This kid will do." Danny then after tackling Sokka down says to this "Is that how opening a can of whoopass feels like?" The team is awe struck by this; especially the coach is stunned by that discovery. Coach Cosmo said "Kid you have just opened a whole case of whoopass. I would be honored if you could play for this team." Danny stuns at this and says "Me. You want me to play football. Thanks, but I don't think mom would like this." The coach replied "Let's go to your house and talk to your mother about this." Danny kept mumbling about that his mom would not like this.

* * *

Here is chapter 2 on my movie parody. Next chapter will be more interesting; and R&R if you want some ideas on how to make it better.


	3. playing against mom's wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters used in this parody.

* * *

(At the Fenton Bayou)

Danny and the football coach go to the Fenton Bayou to have some country style dinner. Maddie, Danny, and the coach were starting to have some dinner and then Cosmo started to lighten up the conversation, "This looks really good Mrs. Fenton, what part do I get?" Maddie just replied, "Basically snakes don't have any parts, but if I have to call it like that you could have to the leg"; Cosmo said another thing, "Okay Mrs. Fenton, I would like to tell you about interesting plans about the possibilities of your son Danny playing college football." Maddie rapidly interjects saying, "Listen Mr. coach, I don't like this idea of my sonny playing this foosball; he is nice, but delicate to play this foosball" ; the coach counters "You don't understand the talent and skill your son posess." Maddie just replies "No, it is you who don't understand Mr. Coach Cosmo; my baby Danny is all what I have left. (Then something happens to her head) Owww! My head hurts" Danny passed her a glass of water and replied to the coach, "Sorry it is her brain damage and momma has been like this for some time"; Maddie starts telling her story "Listen this happened some time ago when my husband Jack wanted to do something really good for others, so he joined up into a ghost hunting team. Then one day in a mission while he was traveling the Sahara desert, he passed away of too much sun."

Danny says "I would have helped, but at that time I was in mom's belly and I couldn't do shit"; Maddie surprised asked "Did you said swear young man? Danny replied to his mom that he just let it slip; Maddie sadly continue her story and tells to the coach "Now you get here and tell me the exact thing that nothing will happen to him, and I will just tell you no. I will not let you the one thing that Jack left me before his untimely death be taken away from me." Coach Cosmo says to this sad remark, "Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but don't you want for the only thing left in your life to have a college education." Danny then stuns at this and says to the coach, "You mean me as a college student", and the coach answered "Yes of course. Just think about it, a whole new world will be at your own display." Danny tries to agree with this, but his mom still won't get any of this, so basically Danny and the coach say their goodbyes.

On the next day, Danny, former waterboy, is now on football uniform whie carrying the water. Danny ran on the field, but the team didn't want to do anything with them; Sokka the quarterback says "Man, I don't want that asshole on our team. They're going to laugh at us." Wolfgang says "They're already laughing at us; we haven't won a game since 2004." Danny sets up the water and then approaches his new bud Jake Long, his new bud says "What's up Danny?" Danny gladly replied "Nothing I am fine." Jake Long wasn't sure about this and then asked, "So where's your helmet?" Danny said "Ah Coach Cosmo said that there weren't any more helmets." Jake just said "No problem we're going to share mine just for my gesture of friendship toward you." Danny replied to this "Thanks a lot… friend" ; Danny and Jake shook hands with each other and the players just told to them on how bad they look as pals.

Coach Cosmo now introduced Danny as the new player "I want to introduce to you the newest player of our team, former waterboy Danny Fenton." Sokka being such jock replied and mocked him in a retarded way "Now, I believe to be a foot football player iai", Danny replied to this "Coach I will like to kick his ass in this instant if you could give me permit." The coach replied to Danny, "In time Danny not now. (Now instructing to the team) Okay everyone let's work with the offense and the defense. Jake Long, you run some laps." Jake Long says after this "Awww man. This sucks, but I guess I have no choice." Jake runs some laps and the assistant coach Kenny McCormick follows him; then Coach Cosmo "Okay third and ten", Danny stuns by this as if he didn't know what the coach and says "Third and ten, what's that." Cosmo says "You know is like the last chance for the offense to get to ten yards before punting." Danny with his usual clumsiness says "come again." The players were getting annoyed by this and saying that Danny would never get it; coach Cosmo says to Danny Fenton "Listen Danny, since you have been waterboy for long time, have you ever taken the chance to watch the game?" Danny replied to the coach "Ahh, no I was busier with my duties you know checking pH levels of the water, and also refilling the cups." Cosmo said to the youngster "Okay we'll make this simple. Token (occasional character from South Park; in this parody he is older, taller and pumped up), I want you to tackle Token like you did with Sokka yesterday."

Danny had doubts about this, but the coach reassured him that it was okay, and that he could tackle Token. Danny tries as might, but he couldn't and some of the other players were laughing at this since they seem to see as if they were making out. The coach says a tip to Danny "Do you occasionally watch a physical sport, like Taekwondo or Boxing? Danny says to his coach, "I watch wrestling." Cosmo happily replies "Okay, wrestling is fine. Who is your favorite wrestler?" Danny albeit replies, "Well, although he has been recently rude to me I would say that my favorite is El Grapadura." Cosmo says, "Okay I want you to do to Token, what El Grapadura does to his opponents." Danny does at what he is told to and pokes in Token's eye. Token yell in pain "Oww, he poked me in the eye"; Danny replies "Grapadura doesn't show any mercy." The coach then gets worried with his new player and says "What happened to the intensity, with what I saw yesterday." Danny responds that about the other day was just self defense as he remembered all the people that have been mean to him on his life. The coach finally realizes what to do, "Okay now I got it, I want you to do this. Imagine that Token is insulting you, as if he was being mean to you. That inspiration will serve as your tackling fuel." Danny responds, "Tackling fuel, heh." Coach Cosmo, "I want you to imagine that Token is insulting you. Imagine all the people that has been mean to you all your life and then attack. Visualize and then attack. Can you handle this?" Danny responds "I'll try as I can."

Danny then tries a bit and visualizes Token; Token's face is replaced by the face of Coach Ozai the man who recently fired him. The vision of the mean coach's face told to Danny, "What's the matter kid, are you too stupid to do what the coach tells you?" Ozai laughs at this, but Danny angrily replies to this "No, I am not." Ozai's face vanishes back to Token, as Token confused by this asks "No what?" Danny rushes recklessly to Token and makes a powerful tackle knocking him out.Coach Cosmo then replies to Danny "That was great Danny. Could you do that for me every single game"; Danny over reacts saying "Coach I will do more than that, I will also… Yes I will play for you."

* * *

This is chapter 3 this was a long wait, but I have to be in college. Luckily I have a week of break so I can work faster on my story. Danny won a place into the football team, and he will also go to school. Next chapter, Danny debuts in his first game and also meets with his childhood friend and love interest Sam Manson. R&R this story because I need support from you the fans.


End file.
